Ana Flower - Jane
by Luna'sHorcrux
Summary: Not something you'd expect me to write. Trigger warning. Rated M for that reason. Not sure if I'm rating it too high, but just to be safe, I guess.


A/N: When I wrote this, I was not in a good place. I'm moving away from that place, but I still think I should post this. It is still my writing. It is still a form of expression. If I feel as if I need to take it down, I will. I know this may not be exactly what you're expecting from me (you usually get fluffy fics), but it's still a part of my writing. Some of my best writing came from that point in time.

* * *

TRIGGER WARNING

* * *

It's too bad. So sad. All the little girls cry because the fairytale ended up sad, with poor little Jane. I don't feel sorry. This is my story. I don't care if they cry. I don't care if they emdie /em- it is mine. I won't ever change it.

When I was barely three, I got a sister, Lily Grace. Lord Voldemort knocked down our door when I was four. He killed my father, and he stunned my mother, "for Severus' sake." I ran upstairs, to the nursery. "You're gonna have to go through me." Hands on my hips – frown on my face.

He laughed – a raspy laugh, a ghost laugh – "So, I have to kill two little girls – what even is your name?" He asked me, curiously.

I didn't answer. My mistake.

He choked me with one hand, pointed his wand at my chest with the other. "Answer me, girl," he hissed.

"I used to be called Ana. Ana Flower."

He looked at me strangely. "Used to be?"

"Yes. I soon will be known as Jane. Little deranged crazy Jane. I know my future. I'm going to be called Jane. You might as well get on with it. I know what a cruciatus curse feels like."

* * *

Little Jane Doe is a hospital patient now. They call her Flower. It's on her file: Jane "Flower" Doe. They've learned several things about Jane by now. Her favorite color is red; Her favorite nurse is named May. She loves to play with the little children, especially the ones with red hair.

Sometimes, she tells a story:

_Once there was a girl with firey red hair, who's name was Lily Grace. And Lily Grace grew up in a horrible place called Privecy. All the people at Privecy were mean and horrible to her. But Lily Grace endured it all._

_And one day, when she wasn't so much of a little girl anymore, Lily Grace ran away to a magic kingdom called Maergona, and went to a school for magic people. And the people at the school were divided into three: the light, the grey, the dark. And Lily Grace was grey. Everyone wanted Lily Grace to be light, but she didn't agree._

_Then one day she met someone dark, who was a Dragon. And the Dragon taught her all about the dark, and she liked the dark better than the light. One day, the Dragon introduced Lily Grace to the darkest of them all, the one with the red eyes._

_At first, she was angry at the man with red eyes - but he spun webs of lies and trapped her in it. The red haired girl didn't know what to think anymore. So the red-eyed man trained his red haired girl to be at his right side - to be the most loyal of them all._

_The red-haired girl had a sister, and this sister used to be called Ana Flower. Now she is Jane. Poor little Jane. Jane is alone, without her red-haired sister. She's watching everything though, because Jane has three eyes. And Jane was sorry that her mum had to die in the explosion, when she was supposed to live. Poor little Jane, Jane with three eyes._

_As for Lily Grace and Tom Marvolo, they lived. Tom Marvolo never told Lily she had a sister, that he tortured her, that he left her to die in an alley._

_But Ana didn't die. Ana's in a hospital, and they all call her Jane. And they all think she's crazy, and maybe she is, but she understands, because she sees it all with her three eyes. And she cries, because Lily will never know she had an Ana. It's too bad. So sad. Ana's ready to die. Ana's going to sleep, because she doesn't want to see the red-eyed man lie to her little Lily._

* * *

May checked on her in the morning. She was asleep, forever, clutching a bloody crystal sphere in her hand. There was no blood on Ana. How she did die, nobody knew.

Ana knows. She tore out her eye, and once you have the eye, you must endure it. If you disown it, death is your friend. Ana's best friends with death, didn't you know?


End file.
